peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro Turns Evil
Transcript Peppa: Hello Pedro! Wanna play you nerd. Pedro: Hello Pepp- *gets zapped by the Counterpart Switcher 1999* You slob! I hate muddy puddles and I don't want to say hola ever again to you. Hola means hello in Spanish and I'm a full blood Spanish pony. Peppa: Stop it Pedro! Your acting like Emma-Poo. Pedro: I can't be seen near you. *walks away with new clique* Peppa: Suzy, Danny? Danny: I agree Pedro. Suzy: Even more. clique leave Peppa: What do you want Emma-Poo. Emily: I'm poor. Peppa: Oh. Emily: Can we jump up and down in muddy puddles? Peppa: I thought you hate that. Emily: Not anymore. Also I just found out that Angela is making us act this way. next day... Madame Gazelle: Thank you Pedro, you are my new pet. Pedro: Thank you. Emily: What about me? Madame Gazelle: If you call out one more time you'll get after school detention. Emily: Fine. Madame Gazelle: That's it! Detention after school, young lady. recess Emily: I love Muddy Puddles! *jumps in a muddy puddle and gets dirty* Madame Gazelle: You're getting suspended, young lady. Emily: Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Madame Gazelle: Two actually. Emily: I'm poor so be nice. Madame Gazelle: Three suspensions. ends Madame Gazelle: We are taking a test. If you fail, you'll get suspended. finishes Madame Gazelle: Let's see. Emily: Is it an A? Madame Gazelle: Guess what? You failed and you got another suspension. Bye, Emily see you in another school. leaves Mr. Elephant: How did school go? Emily: I got expelled for a stupid reason. Mr. Elephant: I'm sorry to hear that. the Palatial Suites Resort Emily: I'm in my suite watching TV in my bedroon. Announcer: Cambridge Cable presents, The Mister Potato Show exclusive episodes and specials right now. Emily: Yay! Mister Potato Show starts Mister Potato: TV Welcome to this very exclusive episode, where the magic of Cambridge Cable never ends. Emily: I love this show. Mister Potato: TV Tomorrow is the grand opening of the Spud Suites Waterparks Resort. Our old one was sold and renamed to the Palatial Suites Resort. minutes later Mister Potato: TV Bye children! Emily: That was great. At Peppa's house... Peppa: I know these personalities are Angela Anaconda's fault, but I've been teased for years for being a 'baby show'! I have had it with those days! And what's with all this switching? Angela Alarm goes off Pigs evacuate Angela: *chases them with the Counterpart Switcher 1999* Peppa: *speeds up* Angela: *fires the Counterpart Switcher 1999 but misses Peppa* Tobias: *cries* Daddy Pig: There, there, Tobias! George: Ha, ha! Crybaby! Peppa: Something is not right. Something is definitely not right! Angela: Now it's your turn. Peppa: Gimme that! *takes the Counterpart Switcher 1999* *fires it at Angela* Angela (in Peppa's voice): I'm Angela Anaconda! *hisses* Peppa: That'll teach her. *goes to Pedro's house* For Sale? What? Hang on. You can find the pony family at... THE FORMER ELEPHANT MANOR? *goes to Emily's manor* *fires the Counterpart Switcher 2000 at Suzy, Danny and Pedro* Pedro: Where am I? Suzy: We appear to be at Emily's manor, in the pool. Pedro: We'd better get out! She'll kill us! Peppa: Great to have you back, gang! Danny: Back? Peppa: It's a long story. And, anyway, let's take over this place, eh? I tied Emily to a tree, so she's not coming back! go crazy in the manor Mummy Pony: I thought you guys didn't like Peppa anymore. Pedro: Whaa? Peppa: *zaps her with the Counterpart Switcher 1999* run away Mummy Pony: Why am I here? In the manor garden... Danny: To me, Peppa! Daddy Pony: Now, what do you think you're doing, playing football in my garden? Pedro: I never thought I'd hear you say that, Dad! *leaves* Peppa: *zaps Daddy Pony with the Counterpart Switcher 1999* Daddy Pony: I mean, keep it up, kids. Wait. Is this Emily's manor? Why, I'm gonna make her sorry about last week's PE grades when I find her! *runs away* Patty: You know, Peppa, your brother George is disgusting! Peppa: *zaps her with the Counterpart Switcher 1999* Well, she's done. Now, let's do Pete! Pedro: I don't know, he was already bad. Peppa: He did bully me, but be had his niceness from time to time. search for Pete Pete (offscreen): IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! Danny: Sounds like Pete. Peppa: Hold your horses, Danny. They've all become posh! Suzy: Don't you think we should see who it is saying that? Peppa: I guess. go to Pete's room Pete: I don't get it. They blabbed on about manners before, but this is extreme! But, on the bright side, I do have a different room to nerdy Pedro and crybaby Patty. Peppa: Looks like he's okay. Pedro: Can't you make him good? I get bullied by him day after day. Peppa: Nope. Come on, gang, let's go to Edmond's lab! Pedro: *sighs* go to Edmond's lab Danny: Peppa, what's with all this strange behaviour that's making you zap everyone with that thing? Peppa: Two words. Angela Anaconda. go to Edmond's lab Daddy Pony (running mad) EMILY? EMILY? IT'S COACH PONY! ARE YOU IN THE POOL? *runs outside* Emily: Please, Mr Pony, let us have our manor back! Daddy Pony: There you are, runt! What was with last week's sport report? Mummy Elephant: Just give us our manor back, please! Daddy Pony: Wait. Why are your clothes all tattered? Danny: Hey, Emily! Emily: Hey, Danny, sorry about my... um... dress. Danny: I'll fix you up. *zaps Emily with the Counterpart Switcher 1999* Peppa: DANNYYYYYYY! *grabs it* Danny: Didn't you tie Emily to a tree? Peppa: Anyway, I'd better be on home! Bye! At home... Peppa: *zaps her family with the Counterpart Switcher 1999* Radio: And now, a special message from the queen. Queen (on radio): And the Pep of the Year is... Peppa Pig for saving her town from permanently switched personalities and defeating Angela Anaconda! Mummy Pig: What? Come on, pigs, let's go! drive to the castle in Peppaland is there Peppa: Thank you, thank you. Queen: Take these. *gives Peppa a crown and wand* Peppa: Thank you. *sprouts wings* Queen: Now, let's party! parties Trivia *This episode takes place before the special Peppaland Kids. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossovers